


A Rush Of Blood To The Head

by WolvesInSeattle



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Deadpool - Freeform, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hard to explain, Immortal Babes, My First Fanfic, OC, Sad parts, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, based off of a coldplay album, but not really, but not???, chaos is crazy babbie, chaos is kinda like, ghost kitty, like a lot, lots of depression, lots of sad parts, matt and chaos are best friends, slight matt/oc, some mild sass, they would be good friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvesInSeattle/pseuds/WolvesInSeattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Bucky end up in that compromising situation we saw in the trailer for Civil War? What if someone got to him before Steve and Sam? What if it was a person he has only met once before in a dumpster? This is a story of recovery and of friendship. Three people out of time trying to save each other and themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Where Do We Go Nobody Knows"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic was based on an album by coldplay called a rush of blood to the head please listen to it to get a feel for this story  
> i dont own marvel or the album or songs mentioned in this fic but i do own chaos

                                                                     Chapter 1: “Where Do We Go Nobody Knows?”

                                                                                                      >o<

                                                                     Song: God Put a Smile on Your Face by Coldplay

“Who the hell are you?” said the face hovering above mine.

I groan as I come to I look around and I see I’m in a dumpster surrounded by trash. The face backs off as I move shifting in the trash to see my surroundings. “Who are you?” I gruffly say eyeing the figure.

It appeared to be a girl with a mask that looked like a snarling beast with sharp teeth covering her mouth and nose. Her eyes shining blue gold in the street light near the alley I was in. She had two swords strapped to her sides. Who carries swords anymore anyway? She wore a small black military jacket and a grey t-shirt and her hair was shoulder length shining copper in the light. She eyes me carefully before saying,”Chaos you?”

Who calls themselves Chaos? I mean I've been seeing some weird people flying around and fighting crime these days including the man tailing me he has metal bird wings! Calling himself the Falcon I mean really?

I look her in the eyes and she matches me unwavering and slightly challenging. “I’m unsure but a I’ve been called the Winter Soldier and Bucky but you can call me James.” I say slightly wavering my voice did I just say that I don’t know if I can trust her what’s wrong with me?

“Well James I can help you out of that dumpster if you want you look like you might need some help and I can help heal your injuries if you want.” she smiles softly. I’m not letting some random person who dresses up to fight crime dig me out of the trash. “No I’m fine I can do it myself,” I say defensively,” you can also leave me alone.” I climb out of the dumpster heaving slightly trying not to let this kid know I’m worse than she could see.

I can see her narrow her eyes as I fully stand up I ready myself in case this conversation goes south. I calmly put my hand near I knife I have in my pocket. I eye her quietly.

She shrugs and says,”Well then if you need me tough guy just say my name 3 times and you won’t be in Kansas anymore.” then she disappears into thin air.

I gasp slightly and shake my head. I assess my situation and take in my surroundings fully. I’m standing in a middle of an alley in New York I think Hell’s Kitchen I believe.

My brain is scrambled and I’m not sure where I begin and where the Winter Soldier ends. I’m having an alright day mentally I’m not the man I used to be and I’m not the man I was forced to be but somewhere in between.

But waking up in a dumpster not remembering why and how I got there and making a new ‘friend’ wasn’t what I expected. I sigh rubbing my flesh hand over my face. I take over my injuries I have a sore legs but my feet hurt the most I’m assuming it’s because of my fall into the dumpster. The weapon whirrs softly as I touch the scratches on my side. The weapon is still working well to my disappointment. I want this awful thing away from me and not attached to me. It reminded me of... no don’t think about that.

Let’s just figure out how to get rid of this awful reminder of the man I was forced to become, the perfect weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review and leave kudos!! 
> 
> i dont have a beta so all mistakes are my own yay i guess ha
> 
> sorry if any of the characters are occ this is my first time writing an actual fanfic that isnt smut heh


	2. "Wounds That Heal and Cracks That Fix"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> matty comes in and is great
> 
>  
> 
> aand chaos is sad 
> 
>  
> 
> also there is slight depression and gory details

 

Chapter 2: "Wounds That Heal and Cracks That Fix"

Song: Politik by Coldplay

_Disclaimer: I do not own marvel or its characters I only own Chaos I also don't own music_

_mentioned in this fic_

My body slams hard on floor and I feel all my bones break. I breathe out forcefully as I slowly sit up. Just then the demon I was hunting falls down beside me laughing hysterically. I roll my eyes and grunt softly as my bones knit together again healing and strengthening. I stand up fully and grab the sword on my left side saying, "Lupa." the demon looks up at me paling. "I thought you were dead." It said.

"I'm just surprised you not know who I am and what I do. Also why fall down from the building? Especially if you could take the stairs or the elevator? That's just ain't smart." I say smirking of course you couldn't see my smirk mask in the way. Gotta protect my identity.

"Alright dude I'm going to kill you and then I'm going home and sleep so let's make this quick alright?" I tell the demon slowly crawling away. I stab Lupa through his leg and he screams. "The names Chaos by the way and I said let's make this easy alright?!" I say annoyed. I jump onto his back after pulling Lupa out of his leg and then I stab him straight through the head. He didn't even get a chance to plead like they usually do. I stretch as his body fades into nothingness. Lupa falls and clatters to the ground and I pick her up.

My bones are fully healed now and I feel a little light headed so I shadow jump to my apartment. I drop my swords on the floor of my bedroom, take off my boots, pull my mask down, and land on my bed and pass out without trouble.

I wake up sweaty and panting. Remembering past lives was very hard and very painful. All the people I've loved dead the people I've killed. I get up from my bed and realize I hadn't even taken off my clothes from earlier. I peel off my jacket and my shirt and pull down my jeans. I'm just in my underwear now.

I walk to my bathroom that is attached to my bedroom and look in the mirror. I see all the faces I've worn all at once and it takes me back for a second. Then I see the face I have now scared and worried. Deep blue pits surrounded by shadows look back. Dry blood spatters my face in a pattern. I turn towards the shower and turn it on. I want to wash the memories off, my faces off. I step into the shower the nice hot spray makes me sigh in relief. I wash my hair and my body. I feel the blood wash off, the dirt, and years wash off. All myselves sigh together, happy. Just for a second everything seemed alright.

But then my phone rang from my pocket of my jeans in the other room. "Really just when I felt a little better?" I asked annoyed. I climb out of the shower and grab a towel wiping my face and arms to go and grab my phone. I catch it on the final ring and I pick it up and answer, "Hey Matt what do you need?" I question.

The voice on the other line said, "Well I think I have a demon group working with the mafia." I frown slightly this was new. Typically demons come from hell to causing chaos, and get a quick snack and sometimes actual work for their daddy Lucifer. "Well, why do you think that?" I question.

Matt replys, "Well it might not even be the mob, but it's organized that way. I need to do more research first but I think they are demons. I can't believe I help you hunt demons."

I think for a second before replying, "You chose to follow me into the darkness Matty. Plus as a catholic I figure you'd be into this stuff any way. But we both hate working with other people so I know this is serious. So I guess I will help you. Also you're the one who dresses up like a devil you shouldn't be saying anything!" I say laughing softly.

I can hear Matt smile over the phone and he said,"Hunting demons isn't in my job description Laurel. And don't bring the costume into this, you're just as bad! Just help me take down this mob. I only called you because of the demon element not because I enjoy being there hearing you kill demons and bring people back from the dead. You know how I feel about killing in general. But I do enjoy your company. So meet me in our spot. Sleep tight." he says as he hangs up. I'm left standing wet and naked in the middle of my room smiling thinking about how bad this will end up.

****a little bit before Bucky joins the dumpster club****

I'm standing waiting for Matt to show up. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that there was someone behind me till they shot me through the heart. I turn in surprise shocked to see a man in hydra uniform giving me the same look. I smelled sulfur and knew this wasn't a normal man. He was a demon. Well shit. "Hey buddy!," I enthusiastically say," you lost or somethin'?"

The demonman looks pissed now for god knows what. Probably because he didn't dispose of me and I made his puny life worse.

"Why are you in my territory I mean I'm just here to see a friend and then I get shot!" I say smiling, "that's very rude." He can't see it but he knows I'm happy. "So tell me man whatcha doin' up here?" I ask him. "That should have killed you. I'm assuming you know what I am then?" the demonman asks.

"Yes I do and I'd love it if you would tell me what you are doing up here shooting innocent people?"

"This is stupid I'm going to kill you this time." the demonman says pulling out a wickedly sharp knife.

He charges toward me but a large clank sounds out on the roof and a man in a devil costume appears. "MATT! Really? I could have taken care of this!" I say as I dodge the knife. "Stop complaining! While you were off in wonderland this man pushed another man off the roof!" Matt yells as he shoves the demonman down on the ground shoving the knife away from the demonman's reach.

"Really?" I ask, "Wow I really need to pay attention don't I?" Matt punches the demonman one more time and he passes out cold. Matt gets up and turns to me and says, "We should let this man get up and go back to his boss so we can tail him."

"Thats a good idea! You can tail him and I can deal with the body in the alley!" I enthusiastically say.

"See you later devildude!" I say as I jump down to the alley. I hear Matt take off and a groan from a dumpster to my right. I walk over to the dumpster. I guess it's good he's alive I can ask him what happened or maybe not. I should just let him go? Hmmm. I peer over the top of the dumpster and I see a face staring back at me. It was a really scruffy looking dude. His eyes were an icey blue gray and they were even more so because of the dark sootish stuff around his eyes. He really looked worse for wear.

I stared at him in the eyes and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

 

 

 

 

  
 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated this to try and fix the spacing so sorry about that 
> 
> leave a kudos if you like it please
> 
> updates will get more spastic cause im writing different parts right now so i hope you stick around


	3. "Come Back For Me, Look For Me When I Am Lost"

 

 

Chapter 3: "Come Back For me, Look For me When I am Lost"

Song: A Whisper by Coldplay

_Disclaimer: I do not own the songs mentioned in this fic I also don't own the characters accept_

_Chaos who is mine. Thank you!_

Smoky light flooded the room as I looked around the warehouse. I was stuck and I was angry. I could hear the sound of cars and boots marching towards the

building. But then I heard a strong heartbeat and I suddenly I remembered it.

**/flashback\\\**

"Stevie you have to calm down." I tell Steve in a calm voice looking at him in the eyes. "I -m t-trying Buck." he tells me returning my stare as his chest heaves. Steve was having another asthma attack. Smoke would come through the window from the city below. The hot summer night had made us resort to opening all the windows trying to get a breeze through. So Steve had a lot of asthma attacks.

"It's okay, it's okay just breathe." I say as I rub his back in long soothing strokes. I feel his quick beating heart in his chest. But it slowly calmed down to its normal pace. "That's it you did it Stevie!" I say smiling.

His heart beat calm and assuring. Thumping blood near my ear as I check that all was well with my best friend.

That same heartbeat is the one I remembered from so long ago. I almost had forgotten his face. It's the same face that I had seen at the helicarrier and the same face I had seen as I pulled his unconscious body from the river. And now he is coming for me. He wants to save me but I am not worthy of saving. Not anymore. I need to leave before he comes, before I have to confront my past. I'm stuck. I shouldn't have tried to get the weapon off. I pull away from the pressing machine but I am very stuck. I can't let Steve see me I just can't. I almost give up but then I remembered that girl with the mask and the swords.

What did she say? Yes, I have to say her name 3 times. That's stupid why would I do that?

The heartbeat is getting closer and closer and I'm running out of time. I scramble through my shattered memory trying to find her name when it hits me and I breathe in and say, "Chaos, Chaos, Chaos."

Then the girl appears and says, "You did it! You wanted _my_ help!" "Be quiet!" I whisper hiss at her, "Just please get me out of here!" "Fine, fine grumpy cat I'll get you outta here." she replies.

She walked over to me and pulled the heavy iron machinery off the weapon. Then she grabs my shoulder and we appear in a livingroom and I throw up.

"Happens every damn time." Chaos says as my vision gets blurry and I pass out on the floor.

**-back in the warehouse-**

"Sam I swear he was here!" Steve says as he looks around. "I could hear his heartbeat." Sam walks around one last time looking around the room where a large metal compressor was located he could see sliver marks on the table it sat on and turns to Steve and says, "Steve he might have been here. This is just another dead end and Hydra is almost here. I think he was here but he's obviously gone now. I'm sorry Steve."

"I know Sam. Thanks for being honest with me. We better go," Steve says as he walks out of the room he turns and looks back in the room.

He swore he thought he could hear his best friends heart beat and says, "I'm going to find you Buck."

****in chaos' apartment where ghost cats roam****

"Foster get away from James please!" a voice said as I slowly come to. A cat's face was in my face it's slightly opaque staring back at me. I jump and sit upright panicking. My eyes race around the room nervous energy filled my head as I reach for my knife to find it wasn't there.

I see Chaos looking pointedly at me as I coast my eyes around the room looking for any threats and any possible weapon. I find none and I am becoming more and more tense.

I see that I'm on a comfy old flowered pattern couch next to a wingback chair with blankets piled on top of it. "Incase you got cold." Chaos said looking in my direction.

I watch her drift to the kitchen and I hear a cabinet open and a glass being filled as she returns I see she is wearing pajamas and little fuzzy socks. I look down at myself and find I'm not in my original clothes but in a large t-shirt and a pair of boxers that were mine. She looks at me with amusement as she says, "You smelled and i didnt want my couch to smell so your other clothes are in the wash. So don't worry."

I turn towards her where she stands hesitantly near a small tv with dvds haphazardly piled next to it. I slowly take in my surroundings making sure she was in my line of vision. Above the tv a shelf sat above it and it was covered with old pictures and weird momentos. She watches me take it all in.

The main thing in the entire room was the large painting of a naked woman with a wolf's face and arrows in her back dancing with dark masses with skulls. The wolf woman had a crown of lilies on her head and seemed to be laughing, if wolf women could laugh. The whole painting took up all 12 feet floor to ceiling of Chaos' small apartment.

"I painted that." she told me in a proud voice coming closer. She continues, "all your fancy weapons are on the dining room table just the way you left them so don't worry. Also if I wanted you dead you would be dead."

I tense and she calmly places a glass of water on the coffee table littered with art supplies and paperback books with paint smeared on them.I look at her wearily as I slowly take the glass and sniff it.

"I didn't poison you I don't want your buddie Captain America on my ass." she says as she rubs the ghost cat who was floating by her. I take a sip and it clears my throat and it feels pleasant.

I see Chaos look out the window is a weird melancholy way like she was trying to remember something and couldn't quite grasp it. I could relate. I follow her gaze and see the city all lit up. I try to remember the last time I saw New York like this. Not the alley I woke up in or the warehouse I tried to get rid of my past. But this bright hopeful city not affected by war or poverty. I had a twinkle of a moment like this but in my swiss cheese of a brain it was gone just as soon as it had come.

Chaos stood there in her spot sharing this feeling with me. She walked beside me and calmly said in a somber voice, "James, me and you are out of time not in the sense in we are dying but out of the decade, the century. We don't belong. I'm thankful we can share this feeling. That I'm not alone."

I turn towards her and looked into her eyes and said in a scratchy voice, "Yeah, I think I just might."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated and respaced see you soon


End file.
